


Together

by YlvaUllsdotter



Series: This Is Us [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Chains, Edging, F/M, Flogging, Leather, Porn, SPN - Freeform, Smut, Sub!Dean, Supernatural - Freeform, Teasing, Tumblr, Tumblr Challenge, Tumblr Prompt, Wartenberg Wheel, bottom!Dean, domme!Reader, flogger, handjob, pinwheel, sensory play, waywardkitten’s 1k Writing Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 01:35:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13916559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YlvaUllsdotter/pseuds/YlvaUllsdotter
Summary: After breaking up and getting back together, you decide to take your relationship to the next level. Dean is 100% on board.





	Together

**Author's Note:**

> Written for @waywardkitten's 1k writing challenge on Tumblr. My prompts were leather (scent) and "You don’t even know how beautiful you are, do you?" (bolded in the text). This story can be read as a stand-alone one-shot but is also the third part of my series This Is Us (Part 1: Mine, Part 2: Yours). 
> 
> Mind the tags. I apologize for nothing.

The sound of her heels on the concrete basement floor, cliché as it may be, made Dean’s skin erupt in goosebumps. Instinctively he pulled on the restraints holding his arms above his head, the soft leather whispering against his skin. He trusted her with his life but still, he felt his breath hitch and grow shallow from apprehension. Naked and spread out on a table lightly padded in soft dark brown leather he felt vulnerable in a whole new way. Leather cuffs encircled his wrists and ankles, connected underneath the table with light chains that severely limited his range of motion.

A soft fabric blindfold hid his eyes from her, but many years of hunting had honed his instincts and he was able to follow her movements in the room by sound alone. She glanced at him frequently as she moved around the room, deciding what to do to him. The scene had happened impulsively, so she had no plan. That was not to say that she had any lack of ideas for what she wanted. Her problem was picking only one or two things at a time.

Dean sensed when she moved closer to him and felt his muscles tense in anticipation. When she brushed her fingertips over his abdomen it was a feather-light touch, yet he flinched in surprise, drawing in a breath through clenched teeth. He could almost sense her grin at his reaction, even though she made no sound.

She continued to touch him, brief touches in random places all over his body, playing him like an instrument, his sounds of pleasure music to her ears. Knowing him as well as she did, almost too soon his cock was hard and leaking drops of pre-come into a little puddle on his skin. With two fingers, she collected the sticky substance and brought it to his lips.

Dean knew what she wanted and at the first touch of her fingers on his lips, he let them slip into his mouth, sliding his tongue over them and tasting himself. It was hardly the first time he had tasted his own come but knowing that she was the one feeding it to him, that she wanted him to taste it, made it that much hotter. It encouraged him to swirl his tongue around her fingers to lick every drop of himself from them, giving her a taste of what he wanted to do with his tongue to other parts of her body. After what he had put her through, all he wanted now was to make her happy, in any way she wanted.

Her breathing was noticeably heavier when she withdrew her fingers from between his plump lips, his tongue chasing them until they were out of reach, then swiping along his lips, leaving them glistening with moisture. Leaving his side briefly, she collected a toy she had wanted to use on him for quite some time. She studied his exposed form, choosing the place to begin.

A sharp hiss escaped him at the first touch, equal parts surprise and pleasure, as the Wartenberg wheel moved slowly from just below his hip bone and up along his ribs. Reveling in his sounds of pleasure, she used the wheel to paint a masterpiece that only she could see on the canvas of his skin. She traced patterns among his freckles, tracked the lines of his muscles, rolled it along his collarbones, every spot eliciting a different sound from him. When she rolled it along the length of his hard cock though, the sound he made was absolutely sinful and caused her to shiver with pleasure.

Setting the wheel aside, she picked up a small flogger, the tails not even ten inches long and made of the softest leather. With small flicks of her wrist, she made those tails dance along his inner thighs, bringing a light blush to the skin. A warm feeling spread inside her when Dean spread his legs wider, as much as the restraints would let him.

She kept up the light flicks until both of his inner thighs were a deep rosy color and he was writhing in his bonds, pornographic moans dripping from his lips. When the next stroke landed on his balls, his whole body flinched and his cock twitched, a small stream of pre-come smearing on his skin, and a loud groan ripped from his throat.

Dean felt like he was floating in a sea of pleasure, the flicks of the flogger on his body feeling more like caresses than being actually painful. He almost whimpered when the sensation stopped, but in the next moment, he felt her hands on his chest, stroking, soothing, moving up to his shoulders and along his arms, gently massaging his taut muscles. Her lips brushed against his in an almost-kiss, and then he could hear her voice as if from a distance.

“Dean...do you know how gorgeous you are? Bound and helpless, at my mercy. I could watch you for days like this.”

Her voice was a whisper, her breath hot against his flushed face, and he reveled in it, in her attention. Because he knew he absolutely did not deserve it. His senses were full of her, her touch, her voice, her scent mixed with the scent of leather, and it was all driving him crazy.

When he felt her breath ghost over his cock he had to bite down on his lip to hold back a growl of desire. Then her tongue licked the length of him and his mouth hung open in a silent cry of pleasure. His hands gripped the edge of the table, digging into the soft leather, while she used her lips and tongue and teeth to bring him to the edge embarrassingly quickly. He was so ready, he absolutely needed to come right now or he was certain he was going to explode from pent-up desire.

The groan of frustration that ripped from him when she pulled away shot straight through her, making her smile. She squeezed the base of his shaft with just the right amount of pressure, pulling him back from the edge, before blowing gently over the head of his cock. She lost track of time as she teased his cock and balls with her mouth, her hands caressing his inner thighs, raking her nails over the sensitive skin, keeping him on the edge until he was completely lost in the sensations.

His only focus had become his need to come, to reach his climax, he needed this release more than he needed air. Time and again she brought him to the edge, only to pull him back, and start over. His eyes were clenched shut, tears leaking from them and rolling down his temples to wet his hair.

She re-positioned herself so she could watch his face up close, keeping one hand on him and stroking him slowly. His whole body was flushed and covered in a sheen of sweat, mouth open and panting, words with no meaning dripping from his lips. Lips swollen and red from him biting down to stifle his moans.

Leaning down, she brushed her lips against his temple, tasting his tears, before whispering into his ear.

“ **You don’t even know how beautiful you are, do you?** You don’t know what it does to me, seeing you like this.”

She kissed along his jawline until she could capture his lips with her own, her tongue caressing his briefly before letting him breathe again.

“Dean...I want you to come for me. Right now.”

Her voice, her words, and her touch as she sped up her strokes, all conspired to pull him, finally, over the edge she had held him on for so long. With a strangled cry, he shot his load, his hips stuttering as every muscle in his body trembled from the force of his release.

* * *

Snuggled together under a thick cozy blanket on her bed, Dean’s mind was still somewhat afloat. When he spoke, his words slurred a bit, as if he was drunk, making her smile.

“That was amazing.”

“Yes, you are.”

“I love you.”

“I know.”


End file.
